


Misconception

by Scarletpath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And so are his friends, Film Industry, M/M, gilbert's a porn start, hint at sexual relations with France and Spain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletpath/pseuds/Scarletpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking a break at a Cafe, Gilbert meets an adorable man who works in the film industry like him. Or at least he thought so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconception

One would probably not think that most of the Adult films were cheaply made sets. A rented cheap Hotel room, someone’s apartment or in this case a small Warehouse. It was actually easier than trying to search for different places for the shots. Plus all the equipment and supplies could be both stored and nearby at the same time. There were other Warehouses in the same area. God knows what was going down in those other buildings.

Gilbert rolled his shoulder stepping out side. A man could only have sex for soo many hours. The constant shots and camera angles were very time consuming. Plus, it was absolutely horrible to be told to stop moving so that they could move the camera. All and all, Gilbert deserved his break. Though, being a gay Porn star did have it’s perks. The job sucked (no pun intended) but the money was good and he got to meet interesting people. It was how he met his two best friend in all places.

Licking his lips for a moment he could feel his body craving some caffeine. He knew that there was a Café right nearby. Plus, the atmosphere would be quite appreciated. Zipping up his coat he briskly walked towards the Café.

The place tended to be quiet since in was in the old Industrial area, but it made more than enough money during the lunch and breakfast rushes. Luckily it was after lunch and he got the quiet Café mostly to himself. Ordering a dark roast and a sandwich, he fixed himself at a small table by the window. Slowly sipping on his coffee, he glanced over to the road and noticed someone crossing over from the Warehouse complex that he worked in. He couldn’t figure out who it was, so it was probably some other person from another rented out Warehouse.

The door dinged as the young man stepped inside. The first thing Gilbert noticed was something he could only describe as a bad case of bed-head. There was even a stubborn curl sticking straight out. His clothes seemed to be completely random as if he just threw on the first things he found in a laundry hamper. Obvious signs that what ever his work was, it wasn’t warehousing. He couldn’t help though but to spy on him a little bit. A grin tugged right at his lips when he heard the other’s voice that was right above a whisper when he ordered a drink. He watched as the other was given a slice of chocolate cake and a Maple Mocha with a tower of whipped cream and topped with Maple sugar. A person with a sweet tooth. As the other turned their eyes met for a second but if felt like minutes for Gilbert. Behind those glasses were the most beautiful violet eyes he had ever seen. The man was just downright adorable. Flashing a smile his direction, he pushed the empty chair in front of him with his foot to invite him to sit with him. The other looked surprised and pointed to himself questionably in which Gilbert nodded his head to confirm his invitation. A shy smile pulled onto the other’s lips and he slipped into the chair in front of him.

"Hey, thanks, eh?" He said, taking a sip of his drink before licking away some of the whipped cream from his upper lip.

"No problem! You work in the complex? The names Gilbert by the way."

The man nodded with a smile. “Yeah, I do. The D building. I’m Matthew. Nice to meet you Gilbert.”

Gilbert internally ‘Awwed’ at the other’s sweetness and politeness.

"Me too. I’m surprised I haven’t seen you before."

"Sorry. I’m mostly stuck inside with work. The film industry can be rough with time."

"Film? Me too! But yeah, it can be a pain in the ass. Everything has to be damn perfect, am I right?" Gilbert mentioned, his eyes lighting up with interest.

Matthew chuckled and nodded his head. “I didn’t know that there was another work place like mine.”

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. “You’d be surprised.” He then leaned in closer, taking a sip of his coffee. “So, you go in front of the camera?” An eyebrow rose in interest.

Matthew quickly shook his head, looking a little embarrassed. “No, no. Nothing like that. I work behind the scenes.”

Gilbert felt a little disappointed by that answer. “That’s a shame. You’re really cute. You would be great in film.”

Matthew blushed with a wide smile. “Stop it. You’re just teasing me.” He mused, his eyes sparkling with interest.

Gilbert could feel the compatibility between them. The other was soo cute, he just wanted him all to himself and Matthew seemed to take his little bit of flirting very well. Biting on the corner of his lip he decided he should at least try to ask him out. There was one thing the Porn industry didn’t provide and that was companionship. Something he was actually wondering if he would ever find.

"So, um… " Gilbert scratched the back of his head for a moment. It was strange. He wasn’t shy or anything but the idea of asking someone out after just meeting him made him feel a little nervous.

"You want to go out or something?" A blush dusted his cheeks as a embarrassed grin tugged at his lips.

"Me?" A happy yet laugh of disbelief passed through his lips. "Yeah, sure. I would love too."

Gilbert practically beamed with the other’s answer and smiled widely. “That’s awesome!” He then looked down at his watch and hissed out. Looking up apologetically he grimaced slightly. “Sorry, I gotta go. You said you work at building D?” Matthew nodded his head and Gilbert smiled again. “How about I meet you at work when I’m done. Would that be okay?”

"Yeah, I don’t think anyone would mine. I’ll be up late anyways. I could show you around."

"Awesome. I’ll see you later then!" Gilbert then quickly ruffled Matthew’s hair before rushing off to work.

 

*Few hours later* 

 

“Oh, gott, guys!” Gilbert exclaimed loudly as he walked towards where Matthew worked with his two best friends. “You have to see him! He his soo cute! He even works in our kind of industry. Though, I never asked what kind of Porn he helps make…”

"Haha, Amigo. You’ve been talking about this boy all day." 

"Ah, it must be amour. Gilbert, I never thought this day would come."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You guys are just jealous." Gilbert pouted as they came to the Warehouse marked with ‘D’ on the side.

"Ah, but we have yet to see him yet." The blond friend then reached down to squeeze Gilbert’s butt cheek.

"Cut that out Francis. I don’t want you doing that in front of him. Only on film, okay." Gilbert said, slapping his friend’s hand away.

"And you, Antonio. That goes the same way too." Gilbert pointed out before opening the door.

Antonio only raised his hand in defense with a bright smile on his face.

Just as they opened the door to the main work area of the building there was a loud bang and sounds of shock and surprise. The noise caused all three to jump and look where the noise came from.

Further out on the floor laid someone covered in blood. People were standing around him, looking down at the other in shock. Seeing the mop of blond hair, Gilbert knew who it was.

"OH GOTT! MATTHEW!" Gilbert ran over pushing the other confused people away and reached down to hold up Matthew. There was soo much blood, he couldn’t figure out where it was all coming from or how this all happened. Frantically he patted Matthew’s cheek to get him to open his eyes.

"Um… Gilbert?"

"What are you doing?! Don’t just stand there and call 911!" Gilbert cried out. He then started to hear snickering all around him. Anger and confusion filled inside of him as he looked up at all the amused looks on everyone’s faces. Even his own friends were holding back their laughter!

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He cried out, looking as though he was on the verge of tears. Suddenly he felt Matthew shake and soon after laughter started to come out of Matthew’s mouth. Gilbert blinked in confusion yet still held on to Matthew as he shook with laughter.

"M-Matthew. What’s happening?" It took a few tries before Matthew could calm down. Apparently he was perfectly fine.

"Jeez Gilbert. That was overly dramatic. The blood detonator I was setting up misfired." He then snickered out loud for a moment. "When I saw you running over, I couldn’t help myself. You honestly thought I was hurt?"

Gilbert stared wide eyed, trying to wrap his mind around what Matthew just said.

"B-blood detonator?" He then felt a tap at his shoulder.

"Gilbert, perhaps you were incorrect in your assumption of Matthew’s line of work." Francis said as he pointed out parts of the room they were in.

Looking up he saw castings, molds, fabrics, half made monsters and electronics.

"What?" He uttered in a daze.

"Gilbert?" Matthew said, poking him at his nose. "It’s not real blood." He said, wiggling his red hands.

Air rushed out of his lungs as he wrapped his arms around the other. “I thought something bad happened to you!” Gilbert said, squeezing the other tightly. Matthew could only awe out and hug him back.

"Come on, my hero. We need wash up. It got all over you." Gilbert looked down at himself and saw that he too had this fake blood over himself.

"What is it made of?" He just had to ask.

Matthew just shrugged. “Colouring and some things for texture. But it’s mostly lube. It doesn’t dry out and has that nice slickness to it. We have drums of it in the back.”

Well, to say the least, Gilbert never saw lube in the same way again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add more to this. I do have some ideas but I need to figure out how to use them.


End file.
